Destins entrelacés
by mystwalker25
Summary: Edolas, X766, en ce jour où deux destins que tout opposait se sont rencontrés pour la première fois... Mystwalker. Label SPPS.


**Note de l'auteur :** Cet OS (tout petit, même pas mille mots pour un peu, ça serait presque du drabble) m'est venu comme ça. Je cherchais des images de Mystwalker sur Internet, et je suis tombée sur celle qui illustre désormais ce texte. Coup de foudre.

Cet OS peut être vu comme une préquel reliée à _Distorsion_ (bien que ce dernier ne soit pas encore terminé).

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Destins entrelacés**

* * *

Le mois de février de l'an X766 voyait progressivement la neige de l'hiver fondre et laisser la place aux premiers bourgeons ; les oiseaux commençaient à revenir des régions chaudes et les enfants guettaient avec impatience l'arrivée des hirondelles.

Néanmoins, toute la belle poudreuse blanche n'avait pas encore disparu, obligeant les voyageurs à faire moult détours pour éviter les cols encore infranchissables ou les routes bloquées.

Un carrosse magique bleu foncé en fit l'expérience, sur la route qui reliait les faubourgs de Sycca à la Capitale. Le conducteur, censé passer par le Col du Loup Hurlant, se retrouva fort ennuyé lorsqu'à la sortie d'un virage, il se retrouva face à une énorme congère.

Ne possédant aucun outil magique pouvant le sortir de l'impasse, il dut annoncer à ses passagers qu'ils devaient faire un détour. Chose anodine mais qui lui semblait bien plus complexe, du au fait que lesdits passagers n'étaient autre que la Reine Margaret et le Prince Jellal, accompagnés de leur suivante, Hilda.

« Majesté, je suis désolé, mais il va nous falloir faire un détour, expliqua le cocher en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Gildartz, le rassura la souveraine. Mais, s'inquiéta-t-elle, serons-nous à la Capitale avant la nuit ?  
- J'ai bien peur que non : il faut que nous contournions la montagne. »

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus se mordit la lèvre ; Hilda et elle échangèrent un regard avant de baisser la tête vers le bébé qui dormait paisiblement sur les genoux de sa mère. Le Royaume n'était pas sûr de nuit ; encore plus avec un enfant d'à peine un an.

« Majesté, j'ai peut-être une solution, intervint Hilda. Est-ce que tu connais le village de Rosemary, mon garçon ?, demanda-t-elle à Gildartz.  
- Oui, il est au pied de la montagne, à l'ouest, répondit celui-ci.  
- Une de mes connaissances habite dans ce village ; nous pourrions lui demander de nous héberger pour la nuit, proposa la vieille dame.  
- C'est une bonne idée, Majesté, si je puis me permettre, ajouta le cocher. Je suis déjà passé par ce village : les gens sont gentils et accueillants. Et ils ne posent pas de questions. »

Le dernier point convainquit la Reine ; s'ils voyageaient sans escorte, c'était effectivement par discrétion. Le carrosse fit donc rapidement demi-tour et obliqua vers l'ouest, en direction de Rosemary.

Les premières maisons furent visibles alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon ; Hilda guida Gildartz dans les rues et le fit finalement s'arrêter non loin d'une petite maison. La Reine distingua un petit jardin sur le côté, alors qu'elle sortait du véhicule enveloppée dans son long manteau couleur nuit, Jellal serré contre elle, endormi.

La suivante toqua à la porte ; une lumière s'alluma dans la maison et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître une jeune femme à la chevelure d'un rouge éclatant. Elle avait manifestement à peu près le même âge que la souveraine et ses traits exprimèrent une franche surprise en voyant la vieille dame devant elle.

« Tante Hilda ? C'est bien toi ?  
- Bonsoir, Isabelle, la salua la vieille femme d'une voix chaude. Je vais être directe, nous aurions besoin d'un petit service. »

Un gémissement se fit entendre et tous tournèrent la tête vers l'enfant aux cheveux bleus qui baillait en se frottant les yeux, dans les bras de Margaret. Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Isabelle.

« Je vois. J'ai un matelas de trop dans une armoire pour toi, tante Hilda. Ton amie peut prendre mon lit. Par contre, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Gildartz, j'espère que dormir sur de la paille ne vous ennuie pas, Monsieur ?  
- Du tout, Mam'zelle. J'ai vu bien pire que du foin comme matelas, pensez vous ! », s'exclama le roux d'une voix forte.

Des pleurs d'enfant parvinrent à leurs oreilles ; encore une fois les regards se tournèrent vers le petit Jellal. L'enfant les regarda de ses grands yeux verts, curieux de l'attention que l'on semblait soudainement lui porter.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite. »

Isabelle disparut à l'intérieur de la maison quelques minutes plus tard, les pleurs cessèrent. La jeune femme revint, portant cette fois-ci un bébé aux cheveux roux dans ses bras.

« Ooooh, ça alors !, s'extasia Hilda. C'est ta petite Erza ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle n'avait que quelques jours. Quel âge a-t-elle, maintenant ?  
- Elle aura un an dans un mois. », sourit Isabelle en regardant sa fille.

L'enfant aux cheveux rouge gigota un peu contre l'épaule de sa mère, avant de tourner la tête vers les trois autres personnes, les regardant avec de grands yeux bruns.

« Et elle est du genre curieuse, ajouta-t-elle en riant devant l'air fasciné du bébé.  
- Mon Jellal est pareil. », pouffa Margaret en adressant un regard tendre à son fils.

Les deux bébés se dévisagèrent, complètement silencieux. Marron contre vert ; chocolat contre prairie. L'intensité de leur regard fit rire les adultes présents.

Tous étaient bien loin d'imaginer que presque vingt ans plus tard, dans un autre lieu, leurs yeux et leurs destins se croiseraient à nouveau.


End file.
